


I know What You Did Last Summer

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brief mentions of the Alpha pack, Canon typical events, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, but with a twist, season 3b episode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is lost inside his mind thanks to the Alpha pack. Scott and Derek go in to pull him out, but Scott uncovers some secrets about what Stiles got up to last summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know What You Did Last Summer

“Someone needs to go with you” They all stared at Peter, the ex-Alpha, judging wither or not they trusted him. “It’s needs to be someone close to him, one he trusts and cares about” He continued looking over everyone in the room. Scott nodded and frowned “Lydia and Stiles are pretty close right?” He looked to Peter for a confirmation nod, one he didn’t receive. Peter shook his head and grinned. “Derek goes.” The room stared at Peter in a mix of disbelief and curiosity, but the look was unnoticed by him and he continued on. “I’d say they had a more profound bond, wouldn’t you Derek?” Derek nodded.  
Derek sit on the seat in front of Scott, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes he felt the claws pierce his skin but for seconds on before waking up in panic. Adrenalin crashed through his veins and fear set in, he didn’t like being restrained it made him feel claustrophobic and trapped. Taking deep breathes and counting between each inhale and exhale he slowed his breathing down enough to hear Scott’s jackrabbit heart beat beside him. After that it took seconds for Derek to breathe out one last time and break the restraints. “Werewolf” Scott exhaled heavily before snapping the straps and setting himself free, Derek could smell pride and relief flowing from him but it soon disappeared when he noticed the door, both of them knew the door was the only way out of the room, but the fact stayed unspoken between the two.  
“What now?” Derek asked out of concern and lack of experience inside other peoples head. Scott shook his head and slowly extended him hand out to the brass door knob, the both held there breathe and Scott pulled the door open.  
The door opened into a huge white room. Stiles sat emotionless on the Nemeton watching his memories floating aimlessly around the room. Stiles seemed to be transfixed on one of them, but neither Derek nor Scott could see which one. They both looked around the room quickly and before long Scott spoke up. “We’re in Stiles memories.” It came out as a whisper and Scott was surprized Derek heard him at all. Derek started walking toward Stiles before the memory of him holding Derek up in the pool stopped by him.  
“Can’t you just trust me this once” stiles has pleaded  
“No”  
“I’m the one who’s keeping you alive, okay. Did you notice that?  
He swallowed hard remembering the incident like it happened yesterday. He never got around to thanking Stiles, but Stiles knew Derek was grateful. He turned to see Scott shook his head and walked on continuing toward Stiles.  
They ran fast without thinking, straight into the memory Stiles had been watching when they first entered the room. And then they were there, in Derek’s loft. Scott looked at Derek briefly, but Derek’s eyes never left the scene playing out in front of them.  
It’s dark outside; it’s dark inside too with the exception of the two lamps on each side of the table but they didn’t light much and the two figures hunched over the table aren’t recognisable.  
Derek knew this night; he didn’t need to get closer to see what was happening, or who the two bodies around the table belonged too. His breathe hitched in his throat for a second as he felt Scott’s presence beside him. Scott didn’t know this memory; He didn’t know about all the nights Derek and Stiles spent that summer looking for ways to get rid of the quickly approaching Alpha pack. Scott didn’t know because wasn’t there, not for Stiles, not for Derek. Derek watched Scott step closer careful not to make any sudden movement. “They can’t see you” he stated quickly but very matter of fact, but Scott nodded and steps cautiously still.  
Before long the bigger of the figures stood up and walked towards the bed, pulling the covers back and fixing the pillows, Scott followed him with his eyes but stayed close to the table waiting for the tall man, who he knew as Derek to return. Derek did returned, he removed the book stuck to Stiles face as gently as possible trying not to wake him, switching off the light and slipping his arm under Stiles legs.  
Scott swallowed and looked over to Derek. “What is this?” he said tone strong and angry. “He was helping me with stuff, we knew about the Alpha pack before anyone else did. Stiles spent the summer helping me track them; we thought maybe we could stop them before they hurt anyone. We wanted to protect the pack.” Derek swallowed and opened his eyes, not having noticed that he’d said all that with them tightly closed. They turned their attention back to the memory still unfolding before them.  
Derek placed Stiles down gently on the bed, removing his shoes and jeans with minimal disturbance, and covering him up with the soft white duvet. Stiles mumbled something about taking the sofa Derek dismissed the though with a small smile and said “Don’t worry about it.” He walked back over to the table and stacked the books up still listening to Stiles steadying heartbeat; he looked over to Stiles, the delicate human that had risked so much for him, lying asleep in his bed. The thought made Derek feel warm inside, like pack and family and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He finally sighed and walked back over towards the bed, removing his own shoes and simultaneously unbuckling his belt trying not to wake Stiles, but the drop of his pants made Stiles stir. He stopped again looking at Stiles sleeping, he looked so peaceful while he slept, his heart beat in Derek’s ears slow and steady and before he knew it he was sliding into the bed beside Stiles. “d’rk?” Stiles mumbled confused. “hmm” Derek hummed closing the space between them resting his chin between the crook of Stiles neck and shoulder. “Sorry I woke you” Derek whispered into Stiles ear almost inaudibly. Stiles smiled “I don’t mind, sourwolf.”  
Derek closed his eye’s remembering how Stiles smelt that night, how their heartbeats became one, how the rise and fall of their chest was harmonious, this was the start of a rippling effect, and that summer changed Derek. He smiled at the thought when a pricing sound ripped him from the memory. It was Peter.  
“Get Stiles and Get out!”  
Both Derek and Scott looked towards Stiles who was bleeding from the eyes and they took off, running towards Stiles as fast as they could go, faster if it was possible but they weren’t getting closer. It was a poor shoot but if Peter meant what Derek thought he did, it was worth a shot and without warning Derek stopped dead and screamed  
“STILES”  
Everything went black.  
Derek woke up with Peter slapping his face. “Hey we’ve got Derek too” he stated talking to someone on the other side of the room. “Still no Stiles” Lydia said back from the kitchen. The name alone was enough to make Derek jump and within second he was in the kitchen by Stiles side and that’s where he said the good part of the day.  
Peter passed through, grinning at Derek. But he left soon after: Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Allison in tow. But Derek and Scott stayed Derek right by Stiles side and Scott would drift between the rooms waiting for Stiles to wake up.  
It was past 11pm and Derek was starting to get tired but he refused to leave Stiles until he was awake. Scott gave him funny looks, and growled at him if he touched Stiles. They never talked about what happened inside Stiles head. Everyone took it in turns to watch over Stiles until he woke up, tonight was Peter’s night. Derek however didn’t trust Peter enough to leave him alone with Stiles so they both stayed. They sat in silence mostly and after a while Peter looked up from his book and sighed. “Talk to him, your voice pulled him through before, it might do again.” Derek looked at him like he was a genius, and Peter basked in it with all his glory.  
Derek dropped him head right beside Stiles ear still holding his hand tightly he whispered. “Stiles wake up.” He sighed “please.” But there was nothing.  
Peter and Derek swapped so Derek could take a shower. He kept the shower quick so he could get back to Stiles side, always concentrating on Stiles steady heartbeat. As he was wrapping a black towel around his waist he felt Stiles heartbeat change ever so slightly.  
“STILES”  
The scream was involuntary, like instinct and before he knew it he was running still wet with nothing on but a bath towel. He was by Stiles side in seconds, enough to see Stiles eye’s open little by little. Apparently everyone heard the call and a few minutes later the whole pack was there hugging Stiles and telling him they were glad he was okay and even in a raspy sleepy voice Stiles still managed to make a dog joke.  
Eventually the hype died down and Scott was informing everyone about the alpha pack, every now and then he’d look over to Derek and growl but it went unnoticed by the pack. Derek thought about how to explain what had happened, and Stiles memory and why Derek was currently holding Stiles hand tight. The thought swirled around in his head for a while before Stiles quiet voice brought him back.  
“It was you?” He eventually whispered to Derek once the pack had piled out of the kitchen, still talking about the alpha pack and how they were going to get rid of them. Derek nodded blinking the small smile behind his eyes to his lips.  
“I know” Stiles smiled as Derek kissed the side of his mouth. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by someone else take on what happened between Derek and Stiles that summer before the Alpha pack arrived. It's poorly written I know, it's my first fic really. Hopefully I'll get better and write more. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
